escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El cuento del molinero
El Cuento del Molinero (The Miller's Tale) es el segundo de Los Cuentos de Canterbury (The Canterbury Tales) de Geoffrey Chaucer, narrado por un molinero borracho para burlarse de El Cuento del Caballero ('The Knight's Tale'). Cuando Harry Bailey, el dueño de la taberna, pide algo lo que el llamo 'to quite with it', que puede significar 'equilibrar' o 'vengarse'. Mientras se tenia en mente que se contara (El Cuento del Monje) para mantener el equilibrio, el molinero tomo la otra acepción. Se trata de un fabliau satírico en duro contraste con el amor cortés de El Cuento del Caballero. Introducción a Los Cuentos de Canterbury The Canterbury Tales es una colección de historias escritas por Geoffrey Chaucer en el s.XIV (dos de ellos en prosa, el resto en verso). Los cuentos, de los cuales algunos son originales y otros no, son narrados por un grupo de peregrinos en su peregrinar desde Londrés hasta Canterbury para visitar el santuario del santo Thomas Beckett en la Catedral de Canterbury. Londres no lleva acento, señor autor. El prólogo El prólogo del cuento es una conversación entre Bailey y el Molinero. Mientras el anfitrión quería un hombre de bien para contar el cuento, eventualmente deja al molinero narrar su historia. Este es retratado como un borracho, que no sabe hablar, solo dar voces. Advierte que los hombres no deberían inmiscuirse demasiado en los asuntos de sus señoras o de Dios en adelanto a los acontecimientos de su cuento. El Cuento del Molinero trata de un carpintero y su mujer. El Administrador, otro de los viajero, resulta ser un carpintero, y le advierte al Molinero de no burlarse de su profesión; el Molinero responde que su intención no es insultar a los carpinteros o retratarlos como idiotas, y cuenta la historia de todas formas. El Cuento del Administrador (The Reeve's Tale) le sigue, el cual se burla de el Molinero en un cuento en el que un estudiante engaña a un molinero deshonesto y avaricioso. Argumento El Cuento del Molinero comienza con la historia de un estudiante llamado Nicolás que persuade a la joven y bella Alison mujer de su señor, el carpintero, para acostarse con él, para lo cual idea un plan en el cual convence a su señor que ha descubierto, a través de la astrología, que un diluvio de proporciones bíblicas es inminente. La solución, dice Nicolás, es que cada uno debe esperar silenciosamente en tinas separadas suspendidas en las vigas del techo. Él le advierte a su señor que si este se lo menciona a otra persona se volverá loco. Esta broma permite a Nicolás y Alison la oportunidad de escabullirse después que su señor se durmiera, y hacer el amor. Mientras Nicolás y Alison están acostados, otro pretendiente, Absalón aparece y demanda un beso a Alison. Esta le dice a Nicolás de mantenerse en silencio y observar, ya que ella pretende gastarle una broma. Ella saca su trasero por la ventana, él lo besa hasta que se da cuenta que ninguna mujer tiene barba. Absalon se fue diciendo que se arrepentirían. Absalón volvió con un cuchillo y llamo a Alison pero esta vez salió Nicolás y mostró su trasero a la vez que soltaba gran cantidad de aire, este le dio con el cuchillo, entonces Nicolás empezó a gritar y el carpintero se despertó y cayo de la tina donde se había subido engañado, se rompió un brazo y los vecinos acudieron, al carpintero y lo tomaron por loco. Para terminar la mujer de este y Nicolás escaparon alegremente. Análisis El cuento combina el argumente de otros fabliaux separados, el segundo diluvio y el beso maldireccionado los cuales aparecen en la literatura de la época. Este argumento subido de tono no solo sirve para introducir El Cuento del Administrador, pero la secuencia general de la comedia baja que pone término con el inacabado Cuento del Cocinero. Criticos ven muchos símbolos cristianos en El Cuento del Molinero. Partes son similares a la Anunciación, con Nicolás como el Ángel Gabriel y Alison como Maria, mientras el pobre carpintero es José. El personaje de Absalón presenta otro tema a la historia, la corrupción de la iglesia. Otras Historias en Los Cuentos de Cantebury también tratan de este tema. Feministas han criticado ocasionalmente la historia por el tratamiento de Alison como un "premio" para ser peleado por los tres personajes principales. Aunque otros mantienen que esta posición es un poco exagerada, y recuerdan que Alison escoge libremente a quien otorgar su afecto, es un personaje con personalidad y no necesariamente libre de toda culpa. Enlaces Externos *Los Cuentos de Canterbury en Español En Inglés: *The Miller's Tale in English *Read "The Miller's Tale" with interlinear translation *A study guide for The Miller's Prologue and Tale *Very simple, humorous version of the Miller's Tale, "children's book"-style Miller's Prologue and Tale Categoría:Colecciones de cuentos Categoría:Literatura medieval Categoría:Literatura en inglés Categoría:Literatura del Reino Unido it:Il racconto del Mugnaio bg:Кентърбърийски разкази bn:দ্য ক্যান্টারবেরি টেলস de:Canterbury Tales en:The Canterbury Tales fa:حکایتهای کنتربری fr:Les Contes de Cantorbéry he:סיפורי קנטרברי id:The Canterbury Tales it:I racconti di Canterbury (poema) ja:カンタベリー物語 lb:Canterbury Tales mk:Кантербурски приказни nl:Canterbury Tales pl:Opowieści kanterberyjskie simple:The Canterbury Tales sv:Canterbury Tales